


Best Risk

by cipherninethousand



Series: Two is Better Than One [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cipherninethousand/pseuds/cipherninethousand
Summary: Jorgan has a minute to reflect in the morning, until his kids wake up.





	Best Risk

**Author's Note:**

> Cyr's voice is not Jennifer Hale. As much as I love Jennifer Hale, I never felt like her voice quite fit my trooper. Cyr’s accent and voice are much closer to Suu Lawquane’s, found here: https://youtu.be/5rb5-fZegTw?t=106

He’d known, somehow, from the moment he’d been reassigned, that she was gonna be in his life for a long time.  Back then, fifteen (or was it sixteen?) years ago Jorgan would never have given a second thought to starting a relationship with another officer.

 

That kind of thing can get you court martialed.

 

Worse, it can get you dead. When your head and your heart are having difficulty agreeing, you get a bullet in the skull.

 

Only, lucky for him, Cyr’s stubborn as a herd of rampaging bantha and twice as smart as anyone he’s ever met.  She’d found every loophole in Republic law, with Dorne’s help.  She’d let him lead so that no one could accuse her of coercion.  He’d known then that Cyr was the right one.   _ His one _ , the only spouse he would ever take.

 

And here, tangled in bed while the sun rises over their Coruscant apartment, Jorgan thinks it was the best risk he ever took.

 

As Jorgan thinks, one nexu striped lek nudges at his shoulder, orange skin pale against his fur.  He catches one purple eye watching him over her shoulder. “You’re thinking too hard so early in the morning.”

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you complaining about ‘too hard’, Cyr.”

 

He might further illustrate his point by rutting against her ass - and it might earn him a squeak. “No!  The kids’ll be up soon.” He thrusts forward again, and Cyr moans outright this time. “Much as I would love this, seriously Aric, the kids are going to be up soon.”

 

As if on cue there’s a loud thud from the kitchen.  An angry screech (probably Beeta) precedes giggles down the hall, just before a stampede runs towards the other bedrooms.  Aric’s trying to curl around his wife as she rolls over, giggling.

 

“Back to sleep.”

 

“No, the hellions are up.  You should check on them.”

 

“Don’t you mean  _ we _ ?”

 

“No.  Just you.  It’s the weekend and if the twins have Beeta that worked up already, you know you’re the only one who can calm her down,” Cyr replies, biting down her grin.

 

Pretending for a moment he’s annoyed, Jorgan drops his face to Cyr’s neck.  He huffs against her skin and she squirms.  Just as he’s about to coax her out of bed with him another noise rocks the apartment.

 

“I don’t remember Taedra and Mas’il causing this much trouble.”

 

“No, that was only before we adopted them, dear.”

  
Jorgan groans.


End file.
